The Christmas Present
by Silversapphiretails
Summary: Danny sees that Sam is acting grumpy before the holidays, and decides on a present that would cheer her up. Late Christmas Story, Oneshot, DxS. Nothing major, so rated K.


**Danny's POV (Past Tense)**

"I feel as if I'm the only one in my family that has any common sense!" Sam shouted. "I mean, I'm not a day lighter like my overprotective parents, I'm a creature of the night! They don't understand me!"

"Uh, Sam?"

"What?"

"…I just asked if I could come over tonight."

"What? Oh, sure…Sorry, Danny." Sam apologized. She was acting kind of different today. She seems more depressed and angry. I thought I should be feeling that, sense I'm usually the one that's grumpy about Christmas…It was in two days, and I had no idea what to get her! Wait. She wants anything that can understand her…I think I got it.

"Hey, uh, Sam?" Danny asked.

"Yeah?"

"…You still don't celebrate Christmas, do you?"

"Nope." _That's strange. She's usually in a good mood this time of year, even though she doesn't celebrate the holiday?! Ugh…This is going to be harder than I thought._

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Nothing…nothing!"

"You're acting strange, Danny." _I can say the same about you._

**The Day before Christmas/Christmas Eve(Danny's POV, Past Tense)**

"Hello? Anyone in here?" I pushed open a door, and the bell above my head rang. I looked up. The bell looked rusty and old. Figures. This shop had been around before I was born.

"Feel free to look around, boy." I looked ahead. There stood the meanest looking human I've ever seen in my life. Besides Dash, of course.

"Uh, um…Do you have anything that a Goth girl would like?"

"Huh? I'm pretty sure we've got something around here…Oh, yes! This is perfect." He motioned me to come closer and peek in a bin he had just opened. There lay the perfect Christmas present.

"…Um, how much would that be?"

---

**Christmas Eve Night(Danny's POV, Past Tense)**

"Okay, little guy." I cooed, holding a box delicately under my arm. "You'll only be in here for a few hours…" I looked up at Sam's roof. That would be pretty high to climb a ladder, plus, it might harm the present. Two rings slowly formed, and I transformed into Phantom.

I flew up to the roof, making sure not to drop the present. When I landed, the slippery ice nearly made me fall off the roof, and it almost did, only I grabbed the edge of the mansion before falling. _Too close,_ I decided. _I need a better tactic. Doing that again, I might really fall off._

I flew back up, searching for a dry spot to land on. It was nearly impossible. Finally, I found a thick layer of snow near the chimney, and I landed there, letting my boots seep in. "Okay, little guy." I said again. "Don't make a noise, and don't wake Sam up, okay?" I slowly flew down the chimney, going extra slow in case there was a fire going on, even if it was two in the morning. Luckily for me, there was no fire, and every Manson in the house was fast asleep. I landed a softly as I could, and tucked the present under the nearby Christmas tree. Weird. I thought she didn't celebrate Christmas. I was about to leave when I heard a voice come from the nearby hallway.

"Is anyone in there?" Oh no, it was Sam! Quickly, I turned intangible and flew out of the house. I could have done that in the first place, not risking the present, but it was more fun to be like a fat man who didn't exist and fly instead of climb down a chimney. Plus, I'd probably fit much more easily in there than Santa Claus.

---

**A few days after Christmas(Narrator POV, Present Tense)**

"Oh my gosh, Danny!" Sam came running next to the teen.

"Yep?"

"You'd never believe what I got for Christmas!" She squealed.

"Oh, I think I can believe."

"Why?"

"Um, I don't know?" Quickly, he tried to come up for an excuse, but there was no need.

"Guess who it came from?"

"Who and what?" Tucker asked.

"This!" Sam took out a purple bag. A slight purring could be heard inside of it, but no one noticed. Slowly, she took out Danny's present.

"…A cat? Who gave that to you?" Tucker, not believing that someone would actually get her something alive for Christmas, was astonished.

"It was signed DF/P. I think I know." Sam looked at Danny.

"School! We're late!" Tucker cried, having heard the bell ring. He ran off, leaving Danny and Same together.

"DF/P stands for Danny Fenton/Phantom, Danny. That's easy to figure out." Sam smirked.

"You have no proof that was from me." He said.

"Come on! No one would put that! It would be too obvious if they knew your secret! You could have just put in 'Santa' or 'Santa Claus', or maybe even nothing, if you wanted to remain anonymous!" Sam exclaimed and ran off after Tucker, leaving the raven haired teen speechless.

"I could have done that?!"


End file.
